The invention relates to a new process for the preparation of sterically hindered amine ethers, new compounds of this class, their use as stabilizers for organic material against degradation by light, oxygen and/or heat and corresponding compositions.
A number of publications describe the stabilization of organic material using specific sterically hindered amine (HALS) compounds as stabilizers. A valuable class of sterically hindered amines are compounds wherein the nitrogen atom is part of a heterocyclic ring and the nitrogen atom carries an additional organic substituent linked over an oxygen atom (NOR-HALS; Kurumada et al., J.Polym.Sci, Poly.Chem. Ed. 22, 277-81 (1984); U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,473); the oxygen-linked substituent is introduced in these compounds by etherification of the free oxyl- or hydroxylamine with suitable agents.
Some N-allyl nitroxides rearrange under certain conditions into amine ethers (Meisenheimer rearrangement; Chem. Ber. 52, 1667 (1919); Chem. Ber. 55, 513 (1922)). Cleavage of the nitroxide with formation of alkene and hydroxylamine (Cope elimination) is a competing reaction, the rate of which increases with increasing steric hindrance (J.March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, IV Ed., Wiley, 1992).
Now it has been found that, surprisingly, oxidation of a 1-allyl-substituted sterically hindered amine effectively leads to the corresponding 1-allyloxy-substituted product. The invention therefore pertains to a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula I 
wherein
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9, independently of each other, are H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, C1-C4haloalkyl, an electron withdrawing group, or C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen; and R7 and R8 together may also form a chemical bond; and
R is an organic linking group containing 2-500 carbon atoms and forming, together with the carbon atoms it is directly connected to and the nitrogen atom, a substituted, 5-, 6 or 7-membered cyclic ring structure; R preferably being a C2-C500hydrocarbon optionally containing 1-200 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, sulfur, silicon and halogen, and,
characterized in that a compound of the formula II 
wherein all residues R and R1-R9 are as defined for formula I, is oxidized.
R7 and R8 together as a chemical bond form an allenic double bond in formula I, and a triple bond in formula II.
In the compounds of formula I and II and further products, R1, R2, R3 and R4 independently preferably are methyl or ethyl, especially methyl.
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 as an electron withdrawing group include xe2x80x94CN, nitro, halogen or xe2x80x94COOR10 where R10 is C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or phenyl. Preferred as electron withdrawing group are xe2x80x94CN or xe2x80x94COOR10 where R10 is C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl, especially wherein R10 is C1-C12alkyl or cyclohexyl.
Preferably, R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 independently are H or methyl, especially H. Also preferred are compounds wherein R5 and R6 independently are H or methyl, especially H, and R7, R8 and R9 independently are haloalkyl, phenyl, vinyl, nitro, CN, COOR10, or R7 and R8 together form a chemical bond.
Further preferences for the linking group R are mainly as described below for products of formulae III, IV and V.
Of special importance is a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula I by oxidation of a compound of the formula II,
wherein
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9, independently of each other, are H, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, an electron withdrawing group, C6-C12aryl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen; and
R is a C3-C500hydrocarbon optionally containing 1-200 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, sulfur and halogen, and forming, together with the two carbon and the nitrogen atom, a substituted, 6-membered cyclic ring structure.
Aryl stands for a group obeying the Debye-Hueckel rule; preferred as C6-C12aryl are phenyl and naphthyl.
Alkyl is a branched or unbranched radical, embracing, within the definitions given, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetra-methylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl or docosyl.
Alkanoyl is alkyl connected over a carbonyl linkage; thus, C2-C20alkanoyl includes acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, hexanoyl, steaoryl.
Haloalkyl is alkyl substituted by halogen, e.g. 1 or 2 halogen atoms. Halogen atoms are preferably chloro or bromo, especially bromo.
Cycloalkyl is a saturated monovalent monocyclic hydrocarbon residue, e.g. cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclododecyl; preferred is cyclohexyl.
Organic residues or hydrocarbons containing heteroatoms, such as alkyl or alkylene interrupted by hetero groups like oxygen or NH, usually contain these heteroatoms as typical functional groups like oxo, oxa, hydroxy, carboxy, ester, amino, amido, nitro, nitrilo, isocyanato, fluoro, chloro, bromo, phosphate, phosphonate, phosphite, silyl, thio, sulfide, sulfinyl, sulfo, heterocyclyl including pyrrolyl, indyl, carbazolyl, furyl, benzofuryl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, chinolyl, isochinolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazolyl, benzotriazolyl, triazinyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, and corresponding saturated and/or substituted groups like, for example, piperidyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl etc. They may be interrupted by one or more of these groups; usually there are no linkages of the type Oxe2x80x94O, Oxe2x80x94N (except nitro, cyanato, isocyanato, nitroso), Nxe2x80x94N (except in heterocyclic ring structures), Nxe2x80x94P or Pxe2x80x94P present, regardless of the order.
Preferably, in organic residues or hydrocarbons containing heteroatoms such as R there is not more than one heteroatom attached by a single bond to the same carbon atom. A spacer consisting of one or more heteroatoms usually is embedded in a carbon chain or ring or inserted into a carbon-hydrogen bond.
Compounds of the formula I can be monomeric or polymeric. They contain 1 or more groups of the formula Ixe2x80x2
In case that the compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2 are polymeric, they contain a group of the formula Ixe2x80x2 in the repeating structural unit.
Starting compounds of the formula II are known in the art or can be obtained in analogy to known compounds. Present process can start from isolated compounds of the formula II or can use the solution of these starting compounds as obtained directly after synthesis.
In the process of present invention, the oxidation reaction can be carried out using known oxidants, e.g. oxygen, peroxides or other oxidizing agents such as nitrates, permanganates, chlorates; preferred are peroxides, such as hydrogen peroxide based systems, especially peracids such as perbenzoic acid or peracetic acid. The oxidant is conveniently used in stoiciometric amount or in excess, e.g. using 1-2 moles active oxyen atoms for each group of the formula Ixe2x80x2 in the desired product.
The reaction can be carried out in the presence of a suitable solvent, for example an aromatic or aliphatic hydrocarbon, alcohol, ester, amide, ether, or halogenated hydrocarbon; examples are benzene, toluene, xyiene, mesitylene, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, methylene chloride; preferred is a C1-C4alcohol, benzene, toluene, xylene, or chlorinated C1-C6hydrocarbon.
Temperature and pressure are not critical and depend mainly on the oxidant system used; preferably, temperature is kept during the reaction in the range between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +40xc2x0 C. Conveniently, the pressure is kept close to atmospheric pressure, e.g. between 0.5 and 1.5 bar; when oxidation is achieved with gaseous oxygen, the pressure of oxygen or oxygen/inertgas may exceed atmospheric pressure.
The process of present invention can be followed by further process steps known in the art, e.g. hydrogenation of an ethylenic double bond, halogenation, e.g. bromination, of an ethylenic double bond and/or polymerization, with or without previous isolation of the product of formula I.
Hydrogenation of the ethylenic double bond (carbon-carbon double bond) in the compound of the formula I can be achieved by methods known in the art, e.g. reaction with gaseous hydrogen under catalytic conditions or reaction with hydrogenating agents. Preferred is catalytic hydrogenation; known catalysts can be employed such as Pt, Pt, Pd, Ni, Ru, Rh, on support such as carbon or without support, Raney-Ni etc.
Hydrogenation of an allenic double bond in a compound of formula I wherein R7 and R8 together are a chemical bond, proceeds in 2 steps. The first step leads to a partly hydrogenated product, which may be isolated or subjected to further derivatization, and which corresponds to formula IV 
where R, R1-R6 and R9 are as defined above.
Complete hydrogenation yields a product of the formula III 
where R, R1-R6 and R9 are as defined above for formula I and R7 and R8 are H, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, C1-C4haloalkyl, an electron withdrawing group, or C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen.
Halogenation is another follow-up reaction which may be carried out subsequent to the process of present invention, mainly according to methods known in the art and using the appropriate reactant, e.g. as summarized in J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry: Reaction mechanisms and Structure, 4th Edn., Wiley, 1992, p. 812. Halogen thereby is added to the carbon-carbon double bond of a compound of formula I or IV, resulting in an xcex1, xcex2-dihalogenated product. The halogen reagent X2, where X is F, Cl, Br, I or preferably Cl or Br, especially Br, can be applied in gaseous, liquid or solid form, pure or as a solution. Halogen can also be released during the reaction in appropriate amounts using a suitable carrier substance or source.
Reactions can be carried out according to methods known in the art using hydrogen pressures in the common range, preferably between 0.5 and about 200 bar, especially between 1 and 100 bar (1 bar=105 Pa). Reactions can be carried out using suitable solbents, e.g. water, hydrocarbons like hexane, petrol fractions, toluene, xylene, esters, ethers, halogenated hydrocarbons or alcohols like methanol or ethanol. Reactions can also be carried out without solvent. Temperatures are uncritical and are mainly in the range between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C., e.g. between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent like the range 0-100xc2x0 C. or 20-80xc2x0 C.
Present invention therefore also pertains to a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula V 
wherein R, R1, R2, R3 and R4, R5, R6, and R9 are as defined for formula I,
R7 and R8 are H, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, C1-C4haloalkyl, halogen, an electron withdrawing group, or C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen; and
both of R20 and R21 are either hydrogen or halogen; characterized in that a compound of the formula II is oxidized and the resulting intermediate of formula I is subjected to hydrogenation and/or halogenation.
The above process can also be carried out in a way wherein the intermediate of formula I is derivatized to become another structure of formula I before subjecting it to hydrogenation and/or halogenation, e.g. by esterification, dimerization, trimerization or polymerization; or wherein the intermediate of formula I is first subjected to hydrogenation, and then further derivatized, e.g. by esterification, dimerization, trimerization or polymerization.
Preferred is a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula V wherein R is an organic linking group containing 2-500 carbon atoms and forming, together with the carbon atoms it is directly connected to and the nitrogen atom, a substituted, 5-, 6 or 7-membered cyclic ring structure;
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R5, R6, and R9, independently of each other, are H, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C1-C12aryl, C1-C4haloalkyl, an electron withdrawing group, or C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen;
R7 and R8 are H, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, C1-C4haloalkyl, halogen, withdrawing group, or C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen; and both of R20 and R21 are either hydrogen or halogen.
Most preferred products of the process of present invention are of formulae IIIc, IVa and Va described further below.
In general, all products of present process can be used as stabilizers for organic material against detrimental effects of light, oxygen and heat. Of special value are the compounds of formulae I, Ia, III, IV and V. Best results are achieved with compounds of formula III wherein R, R1, R2, R3 and R4, are as defined for formula I and R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9, independently of each other, are H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, CN, COOR10, where R10 is as defined for formula I, or are C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy. Organic material most effectively stabilized by present compounds is organic polymeric material described below, e.g. coatings and thermoplastic bulk polymers, films or fibers. Where the polymers come in contact with a pesticide, e.g. a pesticide containing sulfur and/or halogen atoms, the products of present process achieve both a stabilization against light and detrimental effects of the pesticide. This is especially important for polymers, e.g. films, tapes or fibers, used in agricultural applications, mainly polyolefines such as PE or PP or polyolefin copolymers. Preferred compounds in this application are those of formula III, especially IIIc below.
An important utility for all products of present process is the stabilization of paper and pulp, especially paper or pulp still containing lignin, against yellowing. Application of present products can be done as described, for example, in the international patent application No. WO 98/04381 and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/119567, and publications cited therein. Most preferred for this application is the use of a monomeric compound of the formula II, e.g. one wherein R is C3-C12 alkylene, or C4-C12alkylene interrupted by O, NH, OCO or NHCO, R1-R4 are methyl or ethyl, especially methyl, and R5-R9 are each H or C1-C4alkyl, especially H; examples are 1-propyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 1-propyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-4-one, or the product of present example 4a (see below).
Further, the products of present process can be used with advantage as flame retardants for organic polymers. Thus, by using the products of present invention, an organic polymer is stabilized against detrimental effects of light, oxygen and heat, while the same time the inflammability of the polymer is effectively reduced. Application of present products can be done as described, for example, in the international patent application No. WO 98/13469 and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/104718, and publications cited therein, as well as EP-A-79291 1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,812. Most preferred for this utility is the use of a compound of the formula III or V, especially those of formula Illc below or of formula V wherein at least one of R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R20 or R21 is halogen, especially bromo. Present compounds can be used as flame retardants alone or in combination with known flame retardants like a flame retardant compound selected from the halogenated, phosphorus, boron, silicon and antimony compounds, metal hydroxides, metal hydrates and metal oxides or mixtures thereof.
It has been a further finding of this invention that some compounds of formula III are especially well suitable as stabilizers for organic material against detrimental effects of light, oxygen and heat.
The invention therefore also provides compositions comprising
A) an organic polymer which is sensitive to oxidative, thermal and/or actinic degradation, and
B) at least one compound of the formula IIIa, IVa or Va 
xe2x80x83wherein
Rxe2x80x2 and R each is an organic linking group of the formula 
E2 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, where p is 0, 1 or 2;
E1 is a carbon atom carrying the two residues R24 and R25, or is  greater than Nxe2x80x94R25, or is oxygen, and R24 and R25 are hydrogen or an organic residue, characterized in that the linking group R in total contains 2-500 carbon atoms and forms, together with the carbon atoms it is directly connected to it and the nitrogen atom, a substituted, 5-, 6 or 7-membered cyclic ring structure;
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9, independently of each other, are H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, C1-C4haloalkyl, an electron withdrawing group, or C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen;
R20 and R21 are halogen; and
R22 and R23 are hydrogen or together are a chemical bond.
Usually Rxe2x80x2 in formula IIIa is not the linking group 
wherein R24 and R25 together are xe2x95x90O or wherein R24 is hydrogen and R25 is hydrogen or hydroxy.
Preferred is a formula IIIa wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a C7-C500hydrocarbon containing 1-200 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, sulfur and halogen, and forming, together with the two carbon and the nitrogen atom, a substituted, 5- or 6-membered cyclic ring structure, and
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined above.
Current invention further provides for the use of compounds of the formula IIIa for stabilizing organic polymers against oxidative, thermal or actinic degradation. The invention likewise comprises a method of stabilizing organic polymers against thermal, oxidative and/or actinic degradation, which comprises adding to the polymer at least one compound of the formula IIIa.
More detailed examples of sterically hindered amines are described below under classes (axe2x80x2)
(axe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1a) 
in which n1 is a number from 1 to 4, G and G1, independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl,
G11 is n-propoxy, Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90CH2, Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH3 or halogenated n-propoxy, especially n-propoxy, or brominated n-propoxy;
G12, if n1 is 1, is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl which is uninterrupted or interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms, cyanoethyl, benzoyl, glycidyl, a monovalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, unsaturated or aromatic carboxylic acid, carbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a monovalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic carboxylic acid having 2 to 18 carbon atoms, of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acid having 3 to 5 carbon atoms or of an aromatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, where each carboxylic acid can be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by 1 to 3 xe2x80x94COOZ12 groups, in which Z12 is H, C1-C20alkyl, C3-C12alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
G12, if n1 is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C2alkenylene, xylylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid, dicarbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a divalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 2 to 36 carbon atoms, or a cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid having 8-14 carbon atoms or of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarbamic acid having 8-14 carbon atoms, where each dicarboxylic acid may be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by one or two xe2x80x94COOZ12 groups,
G12, if n1 is 3, is a trivalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tricarboxylic acid, which may be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by xe2x80x94COOZ12, of an aromatic tricarbamic acid or of a phosphorus-containing acid, or is a trivalent silyl radical,
and G12, if n1 is 4, is a tetravalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tetracarboxylic acid.
The carboxylic acid radicals mentioned above are in each case taken to mean radicals of the formula (xe2x80x94CO)xR, where x is as defined above, and the meaning of R arises from the definition given.
Alkyl with up to 20 carbon atoms is, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
Examples of several G12 radicals are given below.
If G12 is a monovalent radical of a carboxylic acid, it is, for example, an acetyl, caproyl, stearoyl, acryloyl, methacryloyl, benzoyl or xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionyl radical.
If G12 is a monovalent silyl radical, it is, for example, a radical of the formula xe2x80x94(CjH2j)xe2x80x94Si(Zxe2x80x2)2Zxe2x80x3, in which j is an integer in the range from 2 to 5, and Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3, independently of one another, are C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy.
If G12 is a divalent radical of a dicarboxylic acid, it is, for example, a malonyl, succinyl, glutaryl, adipoyl, suberoyl, sebacoyl, maleoyl, itaconyl, phthaloyl, dibutylmalonyl, dibenzylmalonyl, butyl(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonyl or bicycloheptenedicarbonyl radical or a group of the formula 
If G12 is a trivalent radical of a tricarboxylic acid, it is, for example, a trimellitoyl, citryl or nitrilotriacetyl radical.
If G12 is a tetravalent radical of a tetracarboxylic acid, it is, for example, the tetravalent radical of butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid or of pyromellitic acid.
If G12 is a divalent radical of a dicarbamic acid, it is, for example, hexamethylenedicarbamoyl or 2,4-toluylenedicarbamoyl radical.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula (1a) in which G and G1 are hydrogen, G11 is hydrogen or methyl, n1 is 2 and G12 is the diacyl radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 4-12 carbon atoms.
(bxe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1b) 
in which G and G1, independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl,
G11 is n-propoxy,
G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C7-C8aralkyl, C1-C18alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, benzoyl or a group of the formula (1b-1) 
n2 is the number 1, 2 or 3;
and G14, if n2 is 1, is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by a hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl or carbamide group, glycidyl, a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z or of the formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Z, in which Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl;
G14, if n2 is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C6-C2arylene, xylylene, a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2 group or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group, in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene, C6-C12cycloalkylene, or, provided that G13 is not alkanoyl, alkenoyl or benzoyl, G14 can alternatively be 1-oxo-C2-C12alkylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid or dicarbamic acid or alternatively the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
G14, if n2 is 3, is a group 
or, if n2 is 1, G13 and G14 together can be the divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic 1,2- or 1,3-dicarboxylic acid.
Some examples for the radicals G13, G14 and D are given below.
Any alkyl substituents are as defined above for (axe2x80x2).
Any C5-C7cycloalkyl substituents are, in particular, cyclohexyl.
G7-C8aralkyl G13 is, in particular, phenylethyl or especially benzyl.
C2-C5hydroxyalkyl G13 is, in particular, 2-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxypropyl.
C1-C18alkanoyl G13 is, for example, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, dodecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, but preferably acetyl, and C3-C5alkenoyl G,3 is, in particular, acryloyl.
C2-C8alkenyl G14 is, for example, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl or 2-octenyl.
G14 as a hydroxyl-, cyano-, alkoxycarbonyl- or carbamide-substituted C1-C4alkyl can be, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-cyanoethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 2-aminocarbonylpropyl or 2-(dimethylaminocarbonyl)ethyl.
Any C2-C12alkylene radicals are, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
Any C6-C15arylene substituents are, for example, o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylene.
C6-C12cycloalkylene is, in particular, cyclohexylene.
G14 as 1-oxo-C2-C12alkylene is preferably a group 
Preference is given to compounds of the formula (1b) in which n2 is 1 or 2, G and G1 are hydrogen, G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or a group of the formula 
and G14, in the case where n2=1, is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl, and, in the case where n2=2, is C2-C8alkylene or 1-oxo-C2-C8alkylene.
(cxe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1c) 
in which n3 is the number 1 or 2, G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (bxe2x80x2), and G15, if n3 is 1, is C2-C8alkylene, C2-C8hydroxyalkylene or C4-C22acyloxyalkylene, and if n3 is 2, G15 is the (xe2x80x94CH2)2C(CH2xe2x80x94)2 group.
C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8hydroxyalkylene G15 is, for example, ethylene, 1-methylethylene, propylene, 2-ethylpropylene or 2-ethyl-2-hydroxymethylpropylene.
C4-C22acyloxyalkylene G15 is, for example, 2-ethyl-2-acetoxymethylpropylene.
(dxe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1d-1), (1d-2) or (1d-3), 
in which n4 is the number 1 or 2, G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (bxe2x80x2),
G16 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, allyl, benzyl, glycidyl or C2-C6alkoxyalkyl, and
G17, if n4 is 1, is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C3-C5alkenyl, C7-C9aralkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C2-C4hydroxyalkyl, C2-C6alkoxyalkyl, C6-C10aryl, glycidyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)Pxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Q or xe2x80x94(CH2)Pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Q, in which p is 1 or 2, and Q is C1-C4alkyl or phenyl, and
G17, if n is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C6-C12arylene, a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, in which Dxe2x80x2 is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene, C6-C12cycloalkylene or a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2CH(ODxe2x80x3)CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2xe2x80x94CH(ODxe2x80x3)CH2)2xe2x80x94, in which Dxe2x80x3 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, allyl, benzyl, C2-C12alkanoyl or benzoyl,
T1 and T2, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or unsubstituted or halogen- or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C6-C10aryl or C7-C9aralkyl, or
T1 and T2 together with the carbon atom bonding them form a C5-C14cycloalkane ring.
A compound of the formula (1d-3) is preferred.
Some examples of the several variables in the formulae (1d-1), (1d-2) and (1d-3) are given below.
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Any C1-C18alkyl substituents can be, for example, the abovementioned groups and in addition, for example, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
Any C2-C6alkoxyalkyl substituents are, for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, tert-butoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, ethoxypropyl, n-butoxyethyl, tert-butoxyethyl, isopropoxyethyl or propoxypropyl.
C3-C5alkenyl G17 is, for example, 1-propenyl, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl or 2-pentenyl.
C7-C9aralkyl G17, T1 and T2 are, in particular, phenethyl or especially benzyl. If T1 and T2 together with the carbon atom form a cycloalkane ring, this can be, for example, a cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cyclooctane or cyclododecane ring.
C2-C4hydroxyalkyl G17 is, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
C6-C10aryl G17, T1 and T2 are, in particular, phenyl or xcex1- or xcex2-naphthyl, which are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen or C1-C4alkyl.
C2-C12alkylene G17 is, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
C4-C12alkenylene G17 is, in particular, 2-butenylene, 2-pentenylene or 3-hexenylene.
C6-C12arylene G17 is, for example, o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylene.
C2-C12alkanoyl Dxe2x80x3 is, for example, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, dodecanoyl, but preferably acetyl.
C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene or C6-C12cycloalkylene Dxe2x80x2 have, for example, one of the definitions given for D under (bxe2x80x2).
(exe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1e) 
in which n5 is the number 1 or 2, and G18 is a group of the formula 
in which G and G11 are as defined under (bxe2x80x2) and G1 and G2 are hydrogen, methyl or, together, are a substituent xe2x95x90O,
E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NDxe2x80x2xe2x80x3xe2x80x94,
A is C2-C6alkylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
x1 is the number 0 or 1,
Dxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl or C5-C7cycloalkyl,
G19 is identical to G18 or is one of the groups xe2x80x94N(G21)(G22), xe2x80x94OG23, xe2x80x94N(H)(CH2OG23) or xe2x80x94N(CH2OG23)2,
G20, if n=1, is identical to G18 or G19 and, if n=2, is an xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94DIVxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94 group, in which DIV is C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8alkylene which is interrupted by 1 or 2 xe2x80x94NG21xe2x80x94 groups,
G21 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl or a group of the formula 
G22 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4hydroxyalkyl, and
G23 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl, or G21 and G22 together are C4-C5alkylene or C4-C5oxaalkylene, for example xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(G11)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
Some examples of the several variables in the formula (1e) are given below.
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Any hydroxyalkyl substituents are, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
Any C5-C7cycloalkyl substituents are, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl. Cyclohexyl is preferred.
C2-C6alkylene A is, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene or hexamethylene.
If G21 and G22 together are C4-C5alkylene or oxaalkylene, they are, for example, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxapentamethylene.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the compounds of the following formulae: 
(fxe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1f) 
wherein G11 is as defined under (bxe2x80x2).
(gxe2x80x2) Oligomeric or polymeric compounds whose recurring structural unit contains a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidinyl radical, in particular polyesters, polyethers, polyamides, polyamines, polyurethanes, polyureas, polyaminotriazines, poly(meth)acrylates, poly(meth)aacrylamides and copolymers thereof which contain such radicals.
Examples of 2,2,6,6-polyalkylpiperidine compounds from this class are the compounds of the following formulae, where m1 to m14 is a number from 2 to about 200, preferably 2 to 100, for example 2 to 50, 2 to 40 or 3 to 40 or 4 to 10.
The meanings of the end groups which saturate the free valences in the oligomeric or polymeric compounds listed below depend on the processes used for the preparation of said compounds. The end groups can also in addition be modified after the synthesis of the compounds.
Examples are compounds of the formula (1g-1) 
in which the index n ranges from 1 to 15, being especially from the range 3-9;
R12 is C2-C2alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene-di(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) or C4-C12alkylene interrupted by 1,4-piperazinediyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94X1 with X1 being C1-C12acyl or (C1-C12alkoxy)carbonyl or having one of the definitions of R14 given below except hydrogen;
or R12 is a group of the formula (Ibxe2x80x2) or (Icxe2x80x2); 
with m being 2 or 3,
X2 being C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; and
the radicals X3 being independently of one another C2-C12alkylene;
the radicals B are independently of one another Cl, xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94N(R14)(R15) or a group of the formula (IIId); 
R13, R14 and R15, which are identical or different, are hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (Iexe2x80x2); 
with Y being xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94CH3, or xe2x80x94N(R14)(R15) is additionally a group of the formula (Iexe2x80x2); X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R16;
R16 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (IIIf), 
or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (Iexe2x80x2);
R11 has one of the definitions given for R16.
In these compounds, the end group bonded to the triazine residue can be, for example, a group B or xe2x80x94N(R11)xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94B, such as chlorine or a group 
and the end group bonded to the diamino group can be, for example, hydrogen or a di-B-substituted triazinyl group, such as a group 
It may be convenient to replace the chlorine attached to the triazine by e.g. xe2x80x94OH or an amino group. Suitable amino groups are typically: pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2 and xe2x80x94NYxe2x80x2(C1-C8alkyl) wherein Yxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or a group of the formula 
In the above shown oligomeric and polymeric compounds,
examples of alkyl are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethyl-hexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl and docosyl;
examples of cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl; an example of C7-C9henylalkyl is benzyl; and examples of alkylene are ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, hexamethylene, trimethylhexamethylene, octamethylene and decamethylene.
(hxe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1h) 
in which n6 is the number 1 or 2, G and G1 are as defined under (axe2x80x2), and G14 is as defined under (bxe2x80x2).
(ixe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (1i) 
wherein the radicals G39, independently of one another, are a group of the formula (1i-1) 
in which G40 is C1-C12alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl, G41 is C2-C12alkylene and G42 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, xe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9henylalkyl, C7-C9henylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by C1-C4alkyl; or C1-C8acyl.
Alkyl is for example C1-C4alkyl, in particular methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl.
Cycloalkyl is preferably cyclohexyl.
Alkylene is for example ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene or hexamethylene.
Alkenyl is preferably allyl.
Phenylalkyl is preferably benzyl.
Acyl is preferably acetyl.
Especially preferred is a compound of the formula IIIb 
in which
the radicals A are independently of one another xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94N(R14)(R15) or a group of the formula (IIId); 
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R16;
R16 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C9henylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (IIIf), 
or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (Iexe2x80x2);
R11 has one of the definitions given for R16; and
the radicals B have independently of one another one of the definitions given for A; and
where formula (Iexe2x80x2) and all other symbols are as defined above for formula Ia.
The radicals B, R11, and R12 in the individual recurrent units may be identical or different within the meanings given.
(jxe2x80x2) A compound of the formula (2a) 
in which
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C6-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl. Specific examples for hydrogenated products of present invention include the following compounds:
1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidone, 1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidol, bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert.butyl-4xe2x80x2hydroxybenzyl)butylmalonate, bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) hexane-1,6-diamine, N-butyl-1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinamine, 5-(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-2-cyclo-undecyloxazole, 1,6-hexanediyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl-formamide), 1,5-dioxaspiro(5,5)undecane-3,3-dicarboxylic acid bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)ester, 1,5,8,12-tetrakis(2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-bis(1xe2x80x3-propoxy-2xe2x80x3,20,6xe2x80x3,6xe2x80x3-tetramethyl-4xe2x80x3-piperidyl(butyl)amino)-1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-triazin-6xe2x80x2-yl)-1,5,8,12-tetraazadodecane, 1,3,5-tris(N-cyclohexyl-N-(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperazine-3-one-4-yl)amino)-s-triazine, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis-(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis-(4-propoxy-3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 3-n-octyl-8-propoxy-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dione, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-pipendyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-propoxy-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; N-(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-8-propoxy-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 8-propoxy-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane and epichlorohydrin, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, poly[methyl-propyl-3-oxy-4-(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, reaction product of maleic acid anhydride-xcex1-olefin-copolymer with 1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine; or the compound Rxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N(R)xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94N(R)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R, with R=
Compounds of the formulae I, III and V, especially IIIa and IIIb can be employed with advantage for stabilizing organic material against the damaging effect of light, oxygen and/or heat, especially for stabilizing synthetic organic polymers or compositions containing them. They are notable for high thermal stability, substrate compatibility and good persistence in the substrate.
Examples of polymers which can be stabilized in this way are the following:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbomene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPEIHDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-i-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylenefisoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbomene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadienelstyrene, styreneflsoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylenelbutylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propyleneldiene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogencontaining polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylnitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitritle/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acry lonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terninated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 619, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or polym-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POMithermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POMWMBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
Of particular interest is the use of compounds of the formula lila as stabilizers in synthetic organic polymers, for example a coating or a bulk polymer or article formed therefrom, especially in thermoplastic polymers and corresponding compositions as well as in coating compositions. Thermoplastic polymers of most importance in present compositions are polyolefines and their copolymers, such as listed above under items 1-3, thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO), thermoplastic polyurethan (TPU), thermoplastic rubber (TPR), polycarbonate, such as in item 19 above, and blends, such as in item 28 above. Of utmost importance are polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polycarbonate (PC) and polycarbonate blends such as PC/ABS blends, as well as in acid or metal catalyzed coating compositions.
In general the compounds of present invention are added to the material to be stabilized in amounts of from 0.1 to 10%, preferably from 0.01 to 5%, in particular from 0.01 to 2% (based on the material to be stabilized). Particular preference is given to the use of the novel compounds in amounts of from 0.05 to 1.5%, especially from 0.1 to 0.5%. Where compounds of present invention are used as flame retardants, dosages are usually higher, e.g. 0.1 to 25% by weight, mainly 0.1 to 10% by weight of the organic material to be stabilized and protected against inflammation.
Incorporation into the materials can be effected, for example, by mixing in or applying the compounds of the formula I, IIIa, IV, V and, if desired, further additives by the methods which are customary in the art. Where polymers are involved, especially synthetic polymers, incorporation can take place prior to or during the shaping operation, or by applying the dissolved or dispersed compound to the polymer, with or without subsequent-evaporation of the solvent. In the case of elastomers, these can also be stabilized as latices. A further possibility for incorporating the compounds of the formula IIIa into polymers is to add them before, during or directly after the polymerization of the corresponding monomers or prior to crosslinking. In this context the compound of the formula IIIa can be added as it is or else in encapsulated form (for example in waxes, oils or polymers). In the case of addition prior to or during the polymerization, the compounds of the formula IIIa can also act as a regulator of the chain length of the polymers (chain terminator).
The compounds of the formula IIIa can also be added in the form of a masterbatch containing said compound in a concentration, for example, of from 2.5 to 25% by weight to the polymers that are to be stabilized.
The compounds of the formula IIIa can judiciously be incorporated by the following methods:
as emulsion or dispersion (e.g. to latices or emulsion polymers),
as a dry mixture during the mixing in of additional components or polymer mixtures,
by direct introduction into the processing apparatus (e.g. extruders, internal mixers, etc),
as solution or melt.
Novel polymer compositions can be employed in various forms and/or processed to give various products, for example as (to give) films, fibres, tapes, moulding compositions, profiles, or as binders for coating materials, adhesives or putties.
In addition to the compounds of the formula IIIa the novel compositions may as additional component C comprise one or more conventional additives such as, for example, those indicated below.
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2;6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-di-methylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylghenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-di-octylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-dodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) adipate.
1.4. TocoDherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiDhenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. Oxe2x80x94 Nxe2x80x94 and S-benzyl compounds for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-benzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)progionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-bulyl-4-hydroxyphenyt acetic acid with mono- or polyhydrc alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3-(3,5-di-tert-butly-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugard(copyright) XL-1 supplied by Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenlenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxy diphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixtu mono- an d dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated is pyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)-sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV absorbers and light stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-rethylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex2-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94CH2CH2"Brketclosest" where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenyl]benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-HydroxybenzoDhenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyl-oxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl (xcex1-cyano,-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4piperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2ycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin, 1,1-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, diester of 4-methoxymethylene-malonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy-4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, reaction product of maleic acid anhydrideaolefin-copolymer with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine, 2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-4-yl)-N-butylamino]-6-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1,3,5-triazine.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, mixtures of o- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxypropyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis-(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[1-octyloxycarbonyl-ethoxylphenyl}-4,6-bis(4-phenylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine wherein the octyl moiety is a mixture of different isomers.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl) hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl) hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol di-phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-1 2-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) ethyl phosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite.
Especially preferred are the following phosphites:
Tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite (Irgafos(copyright) 168, Ciba-Geigy), tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, 
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridcyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecylalpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-ocatadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived from N,Ndialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynergists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zink pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-buybenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (ionomers).
12. Fillers and reinforcing aeents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flowUontrol agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antstatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,052; U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,643; DE-A431661 1; DE-A-4316622; DE-A-4316876; EP-A-0589839 or EP-A-0591 102 or 3-(4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)-phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tertutyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The conventional additives are judiciously employed in amounts of 0.1-10% by weight, for example 0.2-5% by weight, b ased on the mater ial to be stabilized. Costabilizers optionally to be added to the stabilizer mixture of the invention are preferably further light stabilizers, for instance those of the 2-hydroxyphenyl-benztriazole, 2-hydroxyphenylrtazine, benzophenone or oxalanilide classes, e.g. as described in EP-A-453396, EP-A-434608, US-A-5298067, WO 94/18278, GB-A-2297091 and WO 96/28431, and/or further hindered amines derived from 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine containing at least one group of the formula 
in which G is hydrogen or methyl, especially hydrogen; examples of tetraalkylpiperidine derivatives which can be used as costabilizers with mixtures of the invention are given in EP-A-356 677, pages 3-17, sections a) to f). These sections of this EP-A are regarded as part of the present description.
Likewise of particular interest is the use of the novel mixtures comprising compounds of the formula Illa as stabilizers for coatings, for example for paints. The invention therefore also relates to those compositions whose component (A) is a film-forming binder for coatings.
The novel coating composition preferably comprises 0.01-10 parts by weight of (B), in particular 0.05-10 parts by weight of (B), especially 0.1-5 parts by weight of (B), per 100 parts by weight of solid binder (A).
Multilayer systems are possible here as well, where the concentration of the novel stabilizer (component (B)) in the outer layer can be relatively high, for example from 1 to 15 parts by weight of (B), in particular 3-10 parts by weight of (B), per 100 parts by weight of solid binder (A).
The use of the novel stabilizer in coatings is accompanied by the additional advantage that it prevents delamination, i.e. the flaking-off of the coating from the substrate. This advantage is particularly important in the case of metallic substrates, including multilayer systems on metallic substrates.
The binder (component (A)) can in principle be any binder which is customary in industry, for example those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 368-426, VCH, Weinheim 1991. In general, it is a film-forming binder based on a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin, predominantly on a thermosetting resin. Examples thereof are alkyd, acrylic, polyester, phenolic, melamine, epoxy and polyurethane resins and mixtures thereof.
Component (A) can be a cold-curable or hot-curable binder; the addition of a curing catalyst may be advantageous. Suitable catalysts which accelerate curing of the binder are described, for example, in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Vol. A18, p.469, VCH Verlagsgesellschaft, Weinheim 1991.
Preference is given to coating compositions in which component (A) is a binder comprising a functional acrylate resin and a crosslinking agent.
Examples of coating compositions containing specific binders are:
1. paints based on cold- or hot-crosslinkable alkyd, acrylate, polyester, epoxy or melamine resins or mixtures of such resins, if desired with addition of a curing catalyst;
2. two-component polyurethane paints based on hydroxyl-containing acrylate, polyester or polyether resins and aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polylsocyanates;
3. one-component polyurethane paints based on blocked isocyanates, isocyanurates or polylsocyanates which are deblocked during baking, if desired with addition of a melamine resin;
4. one-component polyurethane paints based on a Trisalkoxycarbonyltriazine crosslinker and a hydroxyl group containing resin such as acrylate, polyester or polyether resins;
5. one-component polyurethane paints based on aliphatic or aromatic urethaneacrylates or polyurethaneacrylates having free amino groups within the urethane strukture and melamine resins or polyether resins, if necessary with curing catalyst;
6. two-component paints based on (poly)ketimines and aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polylsocyanates;
7. two-component paints based on (poly)ketimines and an unsaturated acrylate resin or a polyacetoacetate resin or a methacrylamidoglycolate methyl ester;
8. two-component paints based on carboxyl- or amino-containing polyacrylates and polyepoxides;
9. two-component paints based on acrylate resins containing anhydride groups and on a polyhydroxy or polyamino component;
10. two-component paints based on acrylate-containing anhydrides and polyepoxides;
11. two-component paints based on (poly)oxazolines and acrylate resins containing anhydride groups, or unsaturated acrylate resins, or aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates;
12. two-component paints based on unsaturated polyacrylates and polymalonates;
13. thermoplastic polyacrylate paints based on thermoplastic acrylate resins or externally crosslinking acrylate resins in combination with etherified melamine resins;
14. paint systems based on siloxane-modified or fluorine-modified acrylate resins.
In addition to components (A) and (B), the coating composition according to the invention preferably comprises as component (C) a light stabilizer of the sterically hindered amine type, the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine and/or 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole type, for example as mentioned in the above list in sections 2.1, 2.6 and 2.8. Further examples for light stabilizers of the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine type advantageously to be added can be found e.g. in the publications U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,956, EP-A-434608, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,498, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,868, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,140, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,067, WO-94/18278, EP-A-704437, GB-A-2297091, WO-96/28431. Of special technical interest is the addition of the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines and/or 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazoles, especially the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines.
Component (C) is preferably used in an amount of 0.05-5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the solid binder.
Apart from components (A), (B) and, if used, (C), the coating composition can also comprise further components, examples being solvents, pigments, dyes, plasticizers, stabilizers, thixotropic agents, drying catalysts and/or levelling agents. Examples of possible components are those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp.429-471, VCH, Weinheim 1991.
Possible drying catalysts or curing catalysts are, for example, organometallic compounds, amines, amino-containing resins and/or phosphines. Examples of organometallic compounds are metal carboxylates, especially those of the metals Pb, Mn, Co, Zn, Zr or Cu, or metal chelates, especially those of the metals Al, Ti or Zr, or organometallic compounds such as organotin compounds, for example.
Examples of metal carboxylates are the stearates of Pb, Mn or Zn, the octoates of Co, Zn or Cu, the naphthenates of Mn and Co or the corresponding linoleates, resinates or tallates.
Examples of metal chelates are the aluminium, titanium or zirconium chelates of acetylacetone, ethyl acetylacetate, salicylaldehyde, salicylaldoxime, o-hydroxyacetophenone or ethyl trifluoroacetylacetate, and the alkoxides of these metals.
Examples of organotin compounds are dibutyltin oxide, dibutyltin dilaurate or dibutyltin dioctoate.
Examples of amines are, in particular, tertiary amines, for example tributylamine, triethanolamine, N-methyldiethanolamine, N-dimethylethanolamine, N-ethylmorpholine, N-methylmorpholine or diazabicyclooctane (triethylenediamine) and salts thereof. Further examples are quaternary ammonium salts, for example trimethylbenzylammonium chloride.
Amino-containing resins are simultaneously binder and curing catalyst. Examples thereof are amino-containing acrylate copolymers.
The curing catalyst used can also be a phosphine, for example triphenylphosphine. The novel coating compositions can also be radiation-curable coating compositions. In this case, the binder essentially comprises monomeric or oligomeric compounds containing ethylenically unsaturated bonds, which after application are cured by actinic radiation, i.e. converted into a crosslinked, high molecular weight form. Where the system is UV-curing, it generally contains a photoinitiator as well. Corresponding systems are described in the abovementioned publication Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pages 451-453. In radiation-curable coating compositions, the novel stabilizers can also be employed without the addition of sterically hindered amines.
The coating compositions according to the invention can be applied to any desired substrates, for example to metal, wood, plastic or ceramic materials. They are preferably used as topcoat in the finishing of automobiles. If the topcoat comprises two layers, of which the lower layer is pigmented and the upper layer is not pigmented, the novel coating composition can be used for either the upper or the lower layer or for both layers, but preferably for the upper layer.
The novel coating compositions can be applied to the substrates by the customary methods, for example by brushing, spraying, pouring, dipping or electrophoresis; see also Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 491-500.
Depending on the binder system, the coatings can be cured at room temperature or by heating. The coatings are preferably cured at 50-150xc2x0 C., and in the case of powder coatings or coil coatings even at higher temperatures.
The coatings obtained in accordance with the invention have excellent resistance to the damaging effects of light, oxygen and heat; particular mention should be made of the good light stability and weathering resistance of the coatings thus obtained, for example paints. The invention therefore also relates to a coating, in particular a paint, which has been stabilized against the damaging effects of light, oxygen and heat by a content of the compound of the formula F according to the invention. The paint is preferably a topcoat for automobiles. The invention furthermore relates to a process for stabilizing a coating based on organic polymers against damage by light, oxygen and/or heat, which comprises mixing with the coating composition a mixture comprising a compound of the formula F, and to the use of mixtures comprising a compound of the formula F in coating compositions as stabilizers against damage by light, oxygen and/or heat.
The coating compositions can comprise an organic solvent or solvent mixture in which the binder is soluble. The coating composition can otherwise be an aqueous solution or dispersion. The vehicle can also be a mixture of organic solvent and water. The coating composition may be a high-solids paint or can be solvent-free (e.g. a powder coating material). Powder coatings are, for example, those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Ed., A18, pages 438-444. The additive of present invention can be used therein e.g. as described e.g. in EP-A-856563, especially page 22, line 21, until page 26, line 29, and literature cited in this reference. The powder coating material may also have the form of a powder-slurry (dispersion of the powder preferably in water).
Examples of resins for powder coatings are:
1. Carboxy- or hydroxy-functionalised polyester resins, based on monomers such as terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, neopentyl glycol, 2-methyl-1,3-propandiol, tris-1,1,1-(hydroxymethyl)propane etc.
2. Epoxy resins based on bisphenols, such as bisphenol A or Novolac(copyright) epoxy resins for thermal or uv-cure with cationic photoinitiators.
3. Hydroxy-, carboxy- or glycidyl-functionalised acrylate polymers and copolymers. Suitable comonomers include styrene, alkyl mettiacrylates, acrylamide, acrylonitrile etc.
4. Unsaturated polyester resins for uv-cureable powder coatings, typically used in conjunction with multifuntional vinyl ethers or acrylate esters.
Powder coating based on resins with carboxy functionality are typically used together with crosslinking agents of the following classes:
1) polyfunctional epoxy compounds, such as epoxy resins, triglycidylisocyanurate, epoxidised unsaturated fatty acid esters (such as Uranox(copyright) resins from DSM), and esters and ethers of glycidol (such as Araldit(copyright) PT910 from Ciba Specialty Chemicals).
2) xcex2-hydroxyalkylamides, such as Primid(copyright) types XL552 and QM1260 from Ems Chemie.
3) derivatives of melamine, benzoguanimine and glycoluril, such as Powderlink(copyright) 1174 from American Cyanamid.
Crosslinking agents for resins of hydroxy functionality include anhydrides and especially blocked diisocyanates and uretdiones, etc.
Powder coatings based on resins with epoxy functionality are typically used together with crosslinking agents such as diacids (such as 1,12-dodecanedioic acid), carboxy-functional polyesters, carboxy-functional copolymers of acrylates and methacrylates, anhydrides (such as the anhydride prepared from 1,12-dodecanedioic acid).
Other additives that can be used together with the compounds of the invention in powder coatings include: degassing agents, flow promoters, tribocharging additives cure catalysts, sensitisers, cationic and free-radical photoinitiators, as well as typical liquid paint additives.
A particular advantage of the compounds of the invention is their low basicity, as basic compounds often catalyse the crosslinking reactions of powder coatings to cause poor flow and degassing, and reduced storage stability. This is particularly useful in formulations of high reactivity, such as the glycidylmethacrylate-functionalised acrylics. Here, the combination of the compounds of the invention together with uv-absorbers, especially of the hydroxyphenyltriazine class, can be used to improve the weatherability without causing catalysis. In other binder systems and with other classes of uv-absorbers, such as those previously mentioned to be of particular use in automotive paints, synergistic effects on the weatherability are also found.
In powder coatings the compounds of the invention can also be used to improve the oxidative stability and reduce yellowing on curing and overbaking. Here not only is the low basicity advantageous, but also the ability of the hindered morpholinones to withstand and prevent yellowing caused by oxides of nitrogen in gas-fired ovens. Use together particularly with phosphite and phosphonite costabilisers, as disclosed in EP-A-816442, and dialkylesters of dithiopropionic acid is particularly beneficial. The compounds of the invention can, where appropriate also be used to stabilise polyester during manufacture as well as at all stages of its subsequent use.
The pigments can be inorganic, organic or metallic pigments. The novel coating compositions preferably contain no pigments and are used as a clearcoat.
Likewise preferred is the use of the coating composition as a topcoat for applications in the automobile industry, especially as a pigmented or unpigmented topcoat of the paint finish. Its use for underlying coats, however, is also possible.
Some products of present process are novel compounds.
Present invention therefore also pertains to a compound of the formula I, especially a compound of the formula Ia, wherein R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9, independently of each other, are H, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, an electron withdrawing group, C6-C12aryl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, and wherein at least one of R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 is not H. Present invention also pertains to a compound of the formula I, especially a compound of the formula Ia, wherein R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, an electron withdrawing group, C6-C12aryl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen; and all other symbols are as defined above.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are those of the formula Ia 
in which the index n ranges from 1 to 15, being especially from the range 3-9;
R5-R9 are as defined for formula I;
R12 is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7Cycloalkylene-di(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) or C4-C12alkylene interrupted by 1,4-piperazinediyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94X1 with X1 being C1-C12acyl or (C1-C12alkoxy)carbonyl or having one of the definitions of R14 given below except hydrogen;
or R12 is a group of the formula (Ibxe2x80x2) or (Icxe2x80x2); 
with m being 2 or 3,
X2 being C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; and
the radicals X3 being independently of one another C2-C12alkylene;
the radicals A are independently of one another xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94N(R14)(R15) or a group of the formula (Idxe2x80x2); 
R13, R14 and R15, which are identical or different, are hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (Iexe2x80x2); 
with Y being xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94CH3,
or xe2x80x94N(R14)(R15) is additionally a group of the formula (Iexe2x80x2);
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R16;
R16 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (Ifxe2x80x2), 
or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (Iexe2x80x2);
R11 has one of the definitions given for R16; and
the radicals B have independently of one another one of the definitions given for A;
and where in the individual recurrent units of the formula (Ia), each of the radicals B, R11 and
R12 may have identical or different meanings.
Further new products of present process correspond to formulae IIIc, IVa and Va 
wherein R is an organic linking group of the formula 
E2 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, where p is 0, 1 or 2;
E1 is a carbon atom carrying the two residues R24 and R25, or is  greater than Nxe2x80x94R25, or is oxygen, and R24 and R25 are hydrogen or an organic residue, characterized in that the linking group R in total contains 2-500 carbon atoms and forms, together with the carbon atoms it is directly connected to it and the nitrogen atom, a substituted, 5-, 6 or 7-membered cyclic ring structure;
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9, independently of each other, are H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C5-C12aryl, C1-C4haloalkyl, an electron withdrawing group, or C6-C12aryl which is substituted by a residue selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen;
R20 and R2, are halogen; and
R22 and R23 are hydrogen or together are a chemical bond,
with the proviso that R in formula Illc is not the linking group 
xe2x80x83wherein R24 and
R25 together are xe2x95x90O or wherein R24 is hydrogen and R25 is hydrogen, OH, or alkanoylxy which is substituted by phenoxy or alkylphenoxy.
When E1 is substituted carbon, E2 mainly is xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, especially CH2; when E1 is oxygen or NR25, E2 mainly is carbonyl.
Thus, a compound of formula IIIc, IVa or Va is preferred, wherein R is a divalent C7-C500 hydrocarbon or a C2-C500hydrocarbon containing 1-200 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, sulfur, silicon and halogen, and conforms to the structure 
where p is 0, 1 or 2;
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl; R5 and R6 independently are H or methyl; and R7, R8, and R9 independently are C1-C4haloalkyl, phenyl, vinyl, nitro, CN, COOR10, where R10 is C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl;
R24 and R25 independently are hydrogen or an organic residue as defined, and
R26 is hydrogen or an organic residue forming, together with the remaining structure of formula (VIb) a C2-C500hydrocarbon containing 1-200 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, sulfur, silicon and halogen.
Most preferred is a compound of formula IIIc, IVa or Va, wherein
R5 and R6 independently are H or methyl; and R7, R8 and R9 independently are C1-C4bromoalkyl, phenyl, CN, COOR10, where R10 is C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl; especially wherein R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are hydrogen;
R20 and R2, are bromo; and
when R conforms to the structure of formula VIa,
p is 1 and R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are methyl or ethyl;
when R conforms to the structure of formula VIb,
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are methyl or ethyl; or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl;
when R conforms to the structure of formula VIc,
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12Cycloalkyl.
Special emphasis is given to a compound of the formula IIIc 
wherein R is a C7-C500hydrocarbon containing 1-200 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, sulfur and halogen, and forming, together with the two carbon and the nitrogen atom, a substituted, 5- or 6-membered cyclic ring structure, and
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined above, with the proviso that R does not complete formula IIIc to form a structure of the formula 
Especially preferred is a compound of the formula IIIc shown above.
Thus, the new sterically hindered amine usually corresponds to the formulae (1a), (1b) or (2a) or contains at least one group of the formula (3) or (4) 
in which
n1 is a number from 1 to 4, G and G1, independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl, G11 is n-propoxy, Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90CH2, Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH3 or halogenated n-propoxy, especially n-propoxy, or brominated n-propoxy;
G12, if no is 1, is C1-C18alkyl which is uninterrupted or interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms, cyanoethyl, benzoyl, glycidyl, a monovalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, unsaturated or aromatic carboxylic acid, carbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a monovalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic carboxylic acid having 2 to 18 carbon atoms, of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acid having 3 to 5 carbon atoms, where each carboxylic acid can be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety, if present, by 1 to 3 xe2x80x94COOZ12 groups, in which Z12 is H, C1-C2alkyl, C3-C12alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
G12, if n1 is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, xylylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid, dicarbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a divalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 2 to 36 carbon atoms, or a cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid having 8-14 carbon atoms or of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarbamic acid having 8-14 carbon atoms, where each dicarboxylic acid may be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by one or two xe2x80x94COOZ12 groups,
G12, if n1 is 3, is a trivalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tricarboxylic acid, which may be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by xe2x80x94COOZ12, of an aromatic tricarbamic acid or of a phosphorus-containing acid, or is a trivalent silyl radical,
and G12, if n, is 4, is a tetravalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tetracarboxylic acid;
R1, R2, R3 and R4, independently of each other, are C1-C8alkyl or C1-C5hydroxyalkyl, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon atom they are attached to are C5-C12cycloalkyl;
G is hydrogen or methyl;
G1 and G2, independently of one another, are hydrogen, methyl or together are a substituent xe2x95x90O; and
G3 is a direct bond or methylene,
open bonds of formulae (3) and (4) are linked to a carbon, nitrogen or oxygen atom of an organic residue as defined above,
G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C7-C8aralkyl, C1-C18alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, benzoyl or a group of the formula (1b-1) 
n2 is the number 1, 2 or 3;
and G14, if n2 is 1, is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by a hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl or carbamide group, glycidyl, a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z or of the formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Z, in which Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl;
G14, if n2 is 2, is C2-C12alkylene, C6-C12arylene, xylylene, a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2 group or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group, in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene, C6-C12cycloalkylene, or, provided that G13 is not alkanoyl, alkenoyl or benzoyl, G14 can alternatively be 1 -oxo-C2-C12alkylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid or dicarbamic acidor alternatively the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
G14, if n2is 3, is a group 
or, if n2 is 1, G13 and G14 together can be the divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic 1,2- or 1,3-dicarboxylic acid.
Preferred new hindered amines of formula Illc are as described above in sections (bxe2x80x2)-(jxe2x80x2) and preferences indicated therein. The new compounds of formula IIIc are useful as stabilizers for organic material against degradation by light, oxygen and/or heat. The materials to be stabilized can, for example, be oils, fats, waxes, cosmetics or biocides. Particular interest attaches to use in polymeric materials, as in plastics, rubbers, coating materials, photographic materials or adhesives; examples are organic polymers as described above, and reprographic, especially color photographic material as described, for instance, in GB-A-2319523, DE-A-19750906, page 23, line 20, until page 105, line 32, or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840, column 25, line 60, to column 106, line 31; these parts of U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 are incorporated herein by way of reference.
Other preferences are as described above for the compounds of formulae I and III.